


Recueil de la White day

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un oiseau fugueur, rechercher par son maître. Puis, à la nuit tombé, recherche souvent son âme-sœur. Alors, venez prendre un thé dans un café des délices. Et découvrez ces textes... Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'activité de la St-Valentin, proposé le collectif NONAME. 14 mars, White day.





	1. Un heureux évènement pour Hibari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaruCarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/gifts), [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Fandom : Katekyo Hitman reborn (Hibari, Hibird)  
> Rasing : K  
> Cadeau pour : Lanae  
> Remerciement : Merci à Elizabeth pour m'avoir corrigé ce texte

Hibari Kyoya marchait sans but dans les rues de Namimori. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu’un proche aurait eu autant d’emprise sur son esprit et que son absence aurait provoqué un vide dans son cœur.

Depuis quelques jours, son compagnon d’infortune avait disparu. Son plumage jaune-canari, sa voix aiguë chantonnant l’hymne s’était envolée, obtenu sa liberté de sa propre initiative. Bien évidemment, il lui arrivait de le quitter durant de longues heures, pour revenir à la nuit tombée. Cependant, son absence devint étrangement inquiétante.

De ce fait, Kyoya marcha pour retrouver Hibird.

Parfois, il crut le voir sous les feuillages ou entendre sa voix expressive. Il s’en approchait pour découvrir, avec déception, que ce n’était pas lui. Ensuite, il repartit comme si ses espérances n’avaient jamais existé.

Au chemin d’un temple, un faible gazouillement parvint à ses oreilles. Un refrain si cher à son cœur.

Kyoya ferma les yeux pour écouter la douce mélodie. À la fin, il reconnut les dernières notes de l’hymne de son collègue. Il s’arrêta net. Cherchant tout autour de lui, il ne vit pas son oiseau et crut avoir de nouveau rêvé. Le chant reprit dès le début, accompagné par un autre son.

Cette fois-ci, Kyoya se dirigea vers l’air et pénétra dans le temple de la ville de Namimori. Il contourna les bâtiments tout en se promettant de corriger son petit plaisantin.

Une fausse note.

Kyoya s’arrêta, surprit.

Hibird connaissait l’hymne par cœur. Il était sacré et l’oiseau le savait. Jamais il ne s’était trompé en sa présence.

Le garçon à la bague des nuages parcourut les alentours du temps, la tête levée vers les branchages. Il chercha son compagnon jusqu’au moment où il entendit son nom, dans une intonation familière. La colère remontra ses entrailles, en voyant Hibird venir à lui comme s’il n’était jamais parti. Son ami agita énergiquement ses ailes sur son épaulé avant de s’envoler en direction de sa cachette.

Deux minutes après, il revint à lui, accompagné d’un de ses congénères. Hibird s’installa à sa place habituelle, l’oiseau sauvage sur sa main tendue. Il ou elle le regarda, intrigué. Puis, encourager par son compagnon, il (ou elle) se mit à chantonner l’hymne du collège.

À cet instant, Kyoya comprit l’action de son animal de compagnie. Il avait trouvé une partenaire de chorale. Elle n’était pas encore parfaitement entraînée, mais elle se débrouilla malgré tout. D’un coup, elle fit une fausse note et s’envola nerveusement vers le branchage, accompagnée d’Hibird.

Kyoya les suivit et des gazouillements plaintifs parvinrent à ses oreilles. Au-dessus du feuillage, il découvrit un nid d’oisillons affamés, demandant à manger. Kyoya les observa, conquit par leur fragilité animale. Très vite, Hibird et Higirl revinrent pour régurgiter de la nourriture à leur progéniture.

En voyant les parents, le collégien comprit la réelle absence de son compagnon. Il avait une famille.

Hibird pépia devant lui, lui faisant comprendre qu’ils viendraient tous à ses côtés.


	2. Sous la voûte céleste, une rencontre sous la lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Fandom : My Hero Academia (Henta Sero, Ochaco Uraraka)  
> Rasing : K  
> Cadeau pour : Haru-Carnage  
> Remerciement : Merci à Elizabeth pour m'avoir corrigé ce texte

La fête battait son plein durant cette soirée printanière, pourtant le cœur d'un élève n’y était pas. Il chercha la personne de ses pensées sans parvenir à la trouver. Tristement, il sortit dehors. Il voulait éviter de casser l’ambiance.

Il marcha quelques mètres avant de remarquer une silhouette au loin. Il s’approcha par curiosité et il la vit, la fille pour laquelle il avait eu le coup de foudre.

Sero Hanta fut intrigué par l’isolement de sa camarade et il se dirigea vers elle. En arrivant par l’arrière, il constata sa tristesse sous la lueur lunaire.

Son cœur se serra.

— Que fais-tu toute seule, Uraraka ? questionna Hanta.

Ochaco se tourna vers lui, surprise. Puis, elle essuya ses larmes.

— Tu m’as fait peur, Sero.

— Désolé. Je ne te voyais pas à la fête et je me suis inquiété.

— Merci, mais je vais bien.

Hanta regarda sa camarade, conscient de son mensonge. Néanmoins, il ne désirait pas lui faire plus de peine en parlant du sujet et préféra attendre à ce qu’elle ouvrit son cœur.

Il observa leur environnement, avant de remarquer une branche solide. Une idée lui vint et il plia les coudes pour permettre à son Alter, ruban adhésif, s’y échapper. Heureusement pour lui, ses cours d’entraînement avaient renforcé son endurance et son adresse. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de sa camarade, il réalisa une balançoire.

— Installe-toi. Je vais te faire voler.

Ochaco resta interdite quelques secondes. Puis, elle posa ses mains sur son corps en activant son Alter, la gravité zéro. Elle s’assit sur les rubans sans comprendre la raison de ses mots.

Hanta commença à la balancer avec douceur, de peur qu’elle s’envole par l’absence de poids chez la jeune fille. Puis, il la poussa de plus en plus fort, tout en reculant. L’apprentie héroïne alla plus haut progressivement.

Soudain, elle se mit à sourire, oubliant sa tristesse. Ce rire fut communicatif à Hanta, parfaitement en retrait. Il s’était fait un lien entre lui et la balançoire pour continuer à la faire s’envoler sous ce ciel étoilé.

Quelques minutes après, cette atmosphère magique s’estompa pour retourner à un environnement serein et calme. Ochaco observa la voûte céleste, rêveuse.

— Merci beaucoup, Sero.

— Je suis ravi de te voir sourire, Uraraka. Je trouve que cela te va mieux.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, rougissante.

— Tu es un garçon super. Encore merci.

Hanta vit son regard se poser sur le sien, puis il se mit à sourire, gêner.

— Euh… Je voudrais savoir. Pourquoi étais-tu triste ?

Ochaco le regarda, surprise par sa question.

— Rien, répondit-elle simplement. C’est fini à présent, grâce à toi, reprit-elle aussitôt.

Hanta n’insista pas, mais il se doutait de l’objet de sa tristesse. Il la prit dans ses bras, pour la consoler. Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle refuse son réconfort, mais elle l’accepta sans résistance.

— Je suis là pour toi, Uraraka. Je suis là pour te protéger.

— Merci.


	3. À 16 heure pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Ce texte est un texte original. En conséquence, les personnages m'appartiennent  
> Rasing : K+  
> Cadeau pour : Le collectif NONAME complet  
> J'avais écris un texte un peu plus long lors de l'atelier St Valentin. J'en profite pour faire un second texte en lien avec ce premier où vous aurez un peu plus d'information sur l'homme apparu dans le précédent texte et son univers. / ! \ Attention / ! \ Ce texte motionne un baiser entre homme, passez votre chemin. Vous êtes prévenu.

Parmi les boutiques longeant l’unique avenue de la ville se trouve un salon de thé particulier. Ce n’était pas le mobilier blanc à l’apparence ancienne qui attirait les regards ni les quelques motifs des années passées. Dans ce salon, il n’y avait pas de jolie serveuse, à vous accueillir d’un faux sourire commercial. Pourtant on y était reçu comme lorsqu’on rentrait chez soi après un dur labeur.

Le propriétaire était un homme de grande taille et une silhouette presque musclée pour son activité. Sa longue chevelure noire lui tombait au-dessus des fesses, car les rumeurs disaient qu’il craignait d’être chauve. Ses yeux noisette observaient avec soin chacun de ses clients. Il servait toujours le thé avec une certaine délicatesse, presque divine.

Les femmes le trouvaient beau, avec sa chemise blanche aux manches à froufrou, sans cravate, comme les chevaliers d’une pièce de théâtre. Il portait un pantalon serré brun et un veston de couleur bleu foncé. En apportant les douceurs, il prenait toutes les précautions du monde, mais déchargé de son magnifique service à thé, il se mettait à sautiller joyeusement, comme s’il était heureux de son métier.

Le propriétaire avait des clients réguliers.

Parmi eux, il avait une femme d’affaires aux regards tranchants, méprisants, qu’on croyait qu’elle serait capable de couper votre tête si vous la contredisiez. L’homme la servait toujours avec respect, comme si elle était une reine. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait parfois à se tromper dans sa commande, rien que pour la voir s’énerver. Dans ces instants-là, elle daigna lever la tête vers lui.

Puis, il y avait un client du même âge que lui, à la chevelure blanche comme la neige. Il restait scrupuleusement vingt minutes et regardait souvent sa vieille montre à gousset. Il se souvient qu’à une certaine époque, il avait emprunté cet objet et avait prétexté pouvoir le réparer. Or, il l’avait cassé et l’avait entendu pleurer pendant des jours. Depuis, le propriétaire prit un malin plaisir de bien le taquiner. Ses imposants soubresauts et ses épaules crispées par la nervosité le poussaient à se jouer de lui.

— Voilà votre thé, mon cher ami.

Le client sursauta, s’éloignant physiquement de lui. Il baissa sa tête avec soumission et attendit que la tasse soit déposée sur sa table. Pas un seul moment, il daigna le regarder.

— Merci beaucoup pour la réparation de mon horloge, monsieur l’horloger.

Le réparateur leva la tête vers lui, les rougeurs sur son visage. Puis, il observa la vieille horloge restaurée par ses soins.

— Tout se passe-t-il bien pour elle ? questionna le client.

— Elle dépasse toutes mes espérances. À présent, je sais exactement l’heure pour offrir mes cadeaux.

L’homme le regarda, surprit.

— Quel genre de cadeaux ?

L’instant d’après, un joli son résonna dans la pièce. Les coups de carillons sonnèrent seize heures de l’après-midi.

— Pile à l’heure, comme toujours, sourit le propriétaire.

À la suite de ses mots, le responsable du salon de thé se pencha vers l'horloger et l’embrassa avec douceur. La victime eut un sursaut, mais ne retira pas de ses lèvres pour autant. Dans la pièce, les clientes provoquèrent un gazouillement d’hystérie, comme si elles aiment ce qu’elles voyaient. Quand tout s’arrêta, l’homme marmonna une phrase à l’oreille de sa victime préférée qui se retira tout aussi sec.

Le garçon s’enfuit du salon avec cinq minutes d’avance à ses habitudes sous le rire joyeux du fou.

Parmi les personnes présentes se trouvait une mineure aux yeux arrondis par l’étonnement. Elle regarda son ami qui éclata de rire.

— Que vient-il de se passer ?

— On dirait bien que c’était le jour d’anniversaire de ce cher homme.

L’étudiante ouvrit la bouche, interdite.

— A 16 heures pile, le propriétaire donne un bisou au client juste devant lui. Si c’est le jour d’anniversaire, il l’embrasse.

— Il ne risque pas d’avoir des ennuis ?

— Il en a déjà eu pleins. Des maris jaloux, des femmes l’ayant giflé. Il avait même des hommes qui l’ont envoyé à l’hôpital.

— Et il continue à le faire. N’est-il pas fou ?

— C’est ça le plus drôle dans cette histoire, ma cocotte, reprit le garçon. Cet homme est l’individu le plus fou de cette ville. Il le revendique lui-même. D’ailleurs, il disait que dans un autre monde, il était nettement plus vieux et chauve.

La demoiselle soupira et se tourna vers l’individu qui se mit un chapeau sur la tête. Il la fixa dans les yeux et lui fit un clin d’œil. L’adolescente frissonna. Elle se promit de ne jamais venir en ce lieu à 16 h.


End file.
